gmmcfandomcom-20200216-history
Thoughts from Charles
Here are some of my articles: 'Shamanism in the 21st Century' [[The Handbook: To The Other Side|'The Handbook: To The Otherside']] 'The Great Secret ' [[Thoughts from the Members|Back to the Thoughts from the Members 'main page]] 'The Face of God The true Face of God cannot be found in books, nor can It be found in temples or churches. Only in Nature can we actually behold the Face of God in all Its glory. Books can sometimes point us in the right direction and so can some of our more enlightened teachers. And yet, only in Nature can we truly experience what it means to be a part of all creation, and there experience what it means to be wholly one with All That Is Holy. To see the truth of the situation is to know the truth of the human situation. To see the Face of God is to see the Face of God everywhere. Take a look for yourself. Breathe it in, and breathe it in deeply. Behold the Great Face of Kindness looking upon all of us and you will see the Kingdom prepared for each and every one of us “from the foundation of the world.” Though we trample it underfoot day after day, this Kingdom will not go away, and neither is God’s Kingdom confined solely to the Earth. It stretches beyond the Earth, as on and on into the starry firmament “and all that in them dwell.” For the most part, the religions of earth have anthropomorphized God into a super-human being, and generally speaking, this being is referred to by the masculine pronoun “He.” And this “He” is projected far off into some kind of heaven that those same religions try their best to help us attain if we follow certain regulations of which they are the standard keepers. In short, “If you do such and such, you get to go to heaven, and if you do the other thing, you go to other place.” In either case, what they offer is little more than a red herring, a clever diversion from realizing the fact that we are actually living in the Kingdom already. Can you breathe that in? I propose that if we on Earth are ever to advance, truly advance and expand our individual and collective understanding about the actual nature of God, that we do so in the spirit of Scientific Pantheism… with our eyes wide open. By “Scientific Pantheism,” I mean a careful and scientific study of the living environment in which we find our self, the self-same environment that created us. “Why?” Because God is not a “He” or “She” of any kind regardless of how long we may have been taught to believe such nonsense. Indeed, what a skein of nightmares and fairytales we have woven round and about ourselves blinding us to the Living God ever before us. And yet, if you are among those who have chosen to see the Face of God, you will do so. Maybe, just maybe you’ve done it already, because it doesn’t require that you climb a mountain or go anywhere. It doesn’t require a Sat Guru or a mantra or endless hours of meditation. It doesn’t cost a thing and neither is it a reward for good behavior. And most importantly, no one can stop you. Maybe you are among those who have stopped looking because you’ve started seeing. Maybe you’ve stopped asking because you’ve started receiving. And in the doing now understand exactly what the great teacher, the one from Nazareth, understood when he said: “Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God.” Written by Charles Vincent Davis, A.T.O.M. In the year of Our Lordship April 5th, 2011 AD.